Pokémon Reset Bloodlines - Aventuras en Akala
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Spin-off of Pokémon Reset Bloodlines por Viroro-kun. La Escuela Pokémon Alolana irá a una excursion por la Isla Akala, bajo la guía de la Kahuna en persona. Mientras enfrentan peligros y exploran las ciudades de la isla, los estudiantes enfrentarán la tarea más dura para cualquier niño: crecer para ser mejor. Conocimiento del Resetverso se recomienda, aunque no es esencial.


**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Aventuras en Akala**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines es idea original de **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este spin-off es propiedad de **Viroro-kun** con su autorización, al igual que mi traducción. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 1.**

* * *

 _ **Región de Alola…**_

Al abrir sus ojos, el pequeño se encontró en un lugar totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que había visto en toda su corta vida. Todo era verde, brillante, vivo, como salido de un sueño. El pequeño continuó mirando a su alrededor, tratando y fallando en volver a levantarse con sus pequeños brazos. Su madre y su padre tampoco se veían por ninguna parte.

El pequeño continuó observando la vibrante naturaleza, el cielo claro y el sol brillante, entrecerrando los ojos y desviando la mirada. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, y quería saber más: lo último que recordaba era un largo y enorme portal azul, y entonces nada. Se quedó congelado, tratando de ponerse de pie y buscar algo en sus alrededores.

Y fue entonces que vio dos criaturas extrañas mirándolo, con la piel negra, una con conchas amarillas en los brazos y la otra sentada sobre una de color rosa, que se veían muy extraños. Casi se rio por su apariencia, pero continuó viéndolos con curiosidad. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Querrían jugar con él? ¿Serían amigos de su madre y su padre?

Las criaturas extrañas no replicaron, y la amarilla y negra se rascó su enorme cresta naranja con confusión. La de la concha enorme rosa ladeó su cabeza, alternando miradas entre él y su amigo.

\- _Entonces, ¿esta es nuestra responsabilidad? –_ preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos al mirar al pequeño. El de negro y amarillo se encogió de hombros.

\- _Así parece._

Más silencio. El pequeño continuó mirando a los extraños seres. Parecían muy serios, hasta preocupados. El pequeño parpadeó: ¿hizo algo malo? No tenía idea de qué decir, pero todavía necesitaba saberlo. Y entonces, la criatura rosa habló de nuevo, sonando más seria.

\- _Vamos a contactar a Bulu y Fini._

\- _Está bien. –_ asintió el amarillo, y luego señaló hacia él con una de sus manos. Parecía inseguro de algo, pero mantuvo la mirada. – _Oye, chiquitín, quédate aquí, ¿está bien? Nosotros los mayores tenemos que hacer algo en este momento._

El pequeño trató de hablar, solo para que los dos se fueran flotando, dejándolo de nuevo a solas. No pudo más que quedarse mirándolo, tratando de volver a levantarse, solo para volver a caerse. Se dio la vuelta a su alrededor, sin ver otra cosa que naturaleza. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y la curiosidad dio paso al miedo. Quería ver a su madre, a su padre, ¡a quien fuera! ¿Dónde se habían ido?

Con algo de decisión y un pequeño empujoncito, el pequeño finalmente volvió a flotar de nuevo, apenas un poco por encima del suelo. Todavía no encontraba nada, y de pronto el viento empezó a soplar, moviendo la hierba y las hojas y llenando de ruido el bosque. El pequeño sintió miedo, y empezó a moverse alrededor mientras lloraba.

\- _¡_ _Pew! ¡Pew! ¡Pew!_ – intentó llamar, esperando que alguien, quien fuera, viniera para llevárselo a casa. Antes de darse cuenta, flotó por la zona verde, y su cuerpo empezaba a brillar, sintiendo energía fluyendo a través de él.

Y antes de darse cuenta, la pequeña nebulilla desapareció del bosque, hacia lo desconocido.

* * *

 ** _Poco después..._**

 _Tentáculos blancos la envolvían, impidiéndole escapar. Todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un apretado abrazo, no en el de una madre, sino más bien el de un depredador. Se sacudía, se agitaba, trataba de gritar, pidiendo a los hombres y mujeres de la ciencia que le ayudaran mientras la criatura flotaba hacia la grieta en el cielo._

 _Su mente se desvanecía, perdiendo y recuperando la conciencia, sintiendo que la prisión se cerraba más, que su respiración se hacía más tenue, que el miedo se iba elevando y que su corazón golpeaba contra su caja torácica. Y todo el rato ella solo gritaba, llamando a su madre, a su padre, a su hermano, a quien fuera para que viniera a salvarla._

 _Y entonces su salvador por fin vino. ¿O no lo era? Una bestia enfurecida, con los ojos brillando de una rabia carmesí, lanzándose con las garras listas para hundirlas en su pie, con un grito de guerra primigenio haciendo eco a su alrededor. Más y más cerca, y entonces la lanzó._

 _Y en ese instante, todo terminó._

…

Lillie despertó sobresaltada, quedándose en posición sentada y colocándose la mano sobre su corazón acelerado. Se quedó tiesa por varios segundos antes de calmarse y de darse cuenta que estaba todavía en su dormitorio, donde todo estaba bien, y ningún Pokémon estaba tratando de herirla o mutilarla de ninguna manera. Suspiró de alivio y cerró los ojos, hasta que un grito bajo y de preocupación atrajo su atención.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el borde de la cama, donde Snowy la tocaba con preocupación. Lillie hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y acarició el pelaje de su Vulpix Alolana, sujetándola fuertemente en un abrazo.

\- Tranquila, Snowy, ya estoy bien. Solo fue un mal sueño. – le dijo a su compañera. La Vulpix se frotó contra su entrenadora suavemente.

Entrenadora y Pokémon continuaron su abrazo por un breve instante, mientras Lillie se volvía hacia la ventana cercana y observaba el vasto mar de Alolan. No era la primera vez que había visto esa pesadilla, y de todos modos lograba inquietarla de una manera en que ninguna otra cosa podría hacerlo. El mismo terror que invadía su cuerpo cuando entraba en contacto con un Pokémon.

¿Por qué pasaba eso? ¿Sería algo que pasó en el Paraíso Aether Paradise, hacía tanto tiempo? No tenía recuerdos de eso, y no había estructura como aquella en ese lugar. Se sentía tan real, y a la vez no podía serlo. ¿De qué se trataba de verdad ese sueño?

La sonrisa de la chica se transfiguró rápidamente en un cejo fruncido. Hacía mucho tiempo, sus padres habrían venido corriendo al cuarto, ayudándola a calmarse y a que no se asustara de sueños sin importancia. Hasta su hermano también lo habría hecho a veces, todo el rato actuando como un chico rudo que no necesitaba ayuda. Esos eran tiempos más simples, más felices. Antes de que su padre desapareciera, de que su madre se dejara caer en su trabajo a tiempo completo, antes de que su hermano se separara de la familia para encontrar su lugar en el mundo, dejándola sola con sus pesadillas y sus problemas.

Lillie abrazó a Snowy con más fuerza al pensar en eso. No le guardaba rencor a su familia: ella entendía que el trabajo de su madre como la presidenta de la Fundación Aether era muy importante y que era la única capaz de ocuparse de los asuntos, y respetaba que Gladion tenía todo el derecho de hacer su vida como quisiera, y que su padre… de inmediato sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en ello.

Y aun así, sabiendo todo eso, se sentía sola, perdida sin saber qué hacer. Aun con el apoyo de todos sus amigos, no sentía que sus problemas estuvieran ni de cerca en camino a resolverse. Si tan solo hubiese una forma de hacerlo, una manera fácil…

Y entonces, una criaturita se materializó enfrente de ella.

\- ¡Ah! – gritó Lillie, ensanchando los ojos por el shock y soltando su agarre en Snowy. Se quedó allí, congelada del miedo, y mirando al ser (¿un Pokémon?) que tenía frente a ella.

Era pequeño, casi redondo a excepción de un par de pequeños bracitos, con cuerpo azul cielo y púrpura y dos ojos amarillos brillantes. Le recordaba a una nube de estrellas, una pequeña nebulosa tal vez. Solo estaba allí, mirándola con tanto miedo como el que ella misma sentía.

Lillie contuvo el aliento, mirando fijamente al pequeño ser. Había algo familiar respecto a él, pero no sabía por qué. ¿Qué era? ¿Y por qué estaba aquí?

Y entonces, una sonrisa brillante, alegre y curiosa apareció en la cara de la nubecita. Flotó hacia arriba, mirando a Lillie con interés, todo mientras Snowy preparaba un Polvo de Nieve. Lillie casi se retrajo, congelándose donde estaba, sintiendo dolor y miedo por todo el cuerpo. La preocupación la invadió, aunque la criatura no hizo ningún movimiento.

Trató de levantar una mano para tocarla, para ver qué podría ser, pero dudó. Y entonces, un fuerte golpeteo sonó en su puerta.

\- ¿Señorita Lillie? ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó la voz familiar del mayordomo Hobbes. Con los ojos fijos en el curioso ser, Lillie tragó saliva.

\- ¡H-hay un Pokémon aquí!

La curiosidad se desvaneció al instante en la cara de la pequeña nube de estrellas, y una preocupación se plantó en su lugar. Y así, la criatura desapareció en un parpadeo, justo cuando Hobbes y su Oricorio Pom-Pom entraban en la habitación, listo para usar Danza Reveladora. Sin embargo, mayordomo y Pokémon Volador se quedaron viendo confusos a su alrededor, antes de volver a ver a Lillie.

\- Huh, no veo a ningún Pokémon aquí. – dijo Hobbes.

Lillie sostuvo una mano sobre su pecho, mientras su Vulpix presionaba su cuerpo contra el de su entrenadora. La chica respiró profundo.

\- Estuvo aquí hace apenas un momento. – Los ojos de Lillie se volvieron a dirigir hacia la ventana. – Debe haber usado Teletransportación para escapar.

\- Quizás un Abra o Ralts perdido. – dijo Hobbes. Lillie asintió, aunque sabía que esa criatura no era ni uno ni el otro. El mayordomo sonrió y volvió a la puerta. – Vigilaré la casa un poco más. Solo en caso que se trate de un Pokémon enviado por un ladrón.

\- Gracias, Hobbes. – dijo Lillie sonriendo con alivio.

\- Buenas noches, señorita Lillie. – Y con una cortés reverencia, el mayordomo de la familia y su compañero Pokémon cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

A solas de nuevo con Snowy otra vez, Lillie dirigió la mirada hacia sus sábanas. Hobbes seguía siendo tan confiable y servicial como siempre, listo para acudir en su ayuda si era necesario. Él y sus amigos siempre eran una ayuda constante que ella jamás cambiaría por nada del mundo.

La chica se tensó, apretando sus puños. Ayuda, ayuda, ayuda; siempre terminaba necesitando ayuda, sin importar para qué fuese, y siempre había algo listo para tenderle la mano. Como una niña, y eso la hacía sentirse… inútil. Una frágil florecilla que siempre necesitaba que la cuidasen.

Lillie sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos, pensando en la criatura que vio antes. Su aparición fue repentina, cierto, y aun así no le hizo sentir tanto miedo ahora que pensaba en ella. Recordó su curiosidad, esa extraña sensación de familiaridad… pero más importante, recordó la soledad silenciosa en sus ojos, buscando a alguien más. Una soledad que ella conocía muy bien.

Volvió a mirar hacia el mar, con la brisa moviendo las olas hacia la playa. A dondequiera que se hubiera ido esa pequeña nebulilla, esperaba que encontrase la felicidad que parecía querer encontrar. Todos merecían ser felices después de todo.

* * *

 _ **Paraíso Aether...  
**_

El trabajo en la Fundación Aether nunca se detenía: fuese de día o de noche, siempre se podía estar seguro de que habría una infestación de Yungoos, un ataque de un Toxapex, o un intento mal guiado de reciclar a un Muk en el paraíso ecológico que era Alola. Por suerte, todos los empleados estaban al tanto del ritmo, y hacían su mejor esfuerzo para resolver cada problema con el que se toparan.

Mientras pasaba la pila interminable de reportes sobre su escritorio, en medio de su inmaculada oficina blanca, Lusamine se sintió complacida de lo trabajadores y diligentes que estaban siendo sus subordinados. Proteger la belleza de la región de Alola era una tarea dura y que consumía tiempo, pero había pocas cosas que ella no haría por el bien de dicha belleza.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en el rostro de la mujer, justo cuando su mirada se movía hacia la pantalla de la computadora, donde el programa de rastreo mostraba los últimos movimientos de la llave de sus planes. La pequeña criatura estaba haciendo buen uso de su don de teletransportación, apareciendo y reapareciendo en cada isla de la región de Alola a un paso casi imperceptible. Akala, Melemele, Ula'ula, incluso una vez en Poni; la criatura continuaba andándose por toda la región, al punto que la mujer casi se preguntó si eventualmente terminaría cayéndole en los brazos un día de estos. Rápidamente deshizo ese pensamiento, sin embargo, pues la pequeña criatura volvió a aparecer en Isla Akala, el centro de su atención hasta ese momento. Lusamine no tenía idea del por qué, pero no estaba particularmente interesada en saberlo. Obtener a ese pequeño bebé era la prioridad; cada enigma sin resolver podía ser tratado a su debido tiempo.

El tren de pensamiento de la mujer se vio interrumpido por un toque en la puerta, y Lusamine rápidamente dejó de lado el papeleo para centrar su atención en la puerta.

\- Pase, por favor. – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Por la puerta entró un muchacho, con el uniforme negro, rojo y blanco típico de los Guardianes Pokémon de Fiore, con marcas en forma de Z en las mejillas y una sonrisa de seriedad en el rostro, con un Minun descansando sobre su hombro. De no ser por ese horrendo corte de militar que llevaba, Lusamine lo habría considerado un joven bastante apuesto. Era una pena que continuara rechazando su oferta para unos consejos sobre moda.

\- Señora Lusamine. – dijo el chico, haciendo el típico saludo de la Unión de Guardianes.

\- Hola, Zilant. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – preguntó Lusamine, dejando salir una ligera risita.

\- Todo bien, acabo de ayudar a algunos empleados con una infestación de Yungoos. Esos Pokémon de verdad no saben cuándo rendirse…

Lusamine no pudo evitar reírse por la ligera molestia en la cara de Zilant. Era el sobrino de su leal asistente Wicke, que había llegado por primera vez al Paraíso Aether para recuperarse de una mala misión en su región de Fiore y alejarse de su madre, una ingrata incapaz de ver la belleza encarnada de su hijo, mientras había trámites de divorcio.

De eso había pasado ya un año, pero al pasar el tiempo y como la madre de Zilant continuaba pidiendo el regreso de su hijo, Lusamine decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, e hizo una solicitud formal para contratar a Zilant como representante fiorreano para la protección de la región Alola, algo que la Unión de Guardianes afortunadamente aceptó y aseguró que el pequeño Zilant pudiese quedarse a gusto y bien lejos de unos padres horribles e ignorantes. Se alegró de haber podido preservar su belleza antes que su madre pudiese marchitarla con su incompetencia. Lusamine entrelazó los dedos, acercándose al muchacho.

\- Eres un niño muy diligente. Tu madre debería apreciarte mejor.

\- No hablemos de eso. – Zilant cerró las manos en puños ligeramente, desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

\- Discúlpame, no fue mi intención golpear tus nervios. – Lusamine levantó una mano en gesto de disculpa, con Zilant replicando de la misma manera para hacerle ver que no era necesario. La mujer dejó de sonreír y frunció ligeramente el cejo. – Dicho eso, me temo que necesito que me prestes tus talentos para una misión de gran importancia.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Zilant, esperando expectante. La presidenta de Aether se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia el monitor de su computadora, mostrándole a Zilant los puntos titilantes que resaltaban los movimientos de la criatura.

\- Nuestra tecnología recientemente ha captado unas señales muy peculiares, que pertenecen a un Pokémon del que sabemos muy poco. Es una especie muy rara, con el poder de teletransportarse a donde quiera, como un Abra muy hiperactivo.

Zilant no dijo nada mientras él y su Minun miraban muy de cerca el programa, tratando de descifrar el patrón de teletransportación. Mientras lo hacía, Lusamine volvió a sonreír ligeramente.

\- Sin embargo, también es una criatura muy indefensa, y se encuentra actualmente perdida en la Isla Akala, teletransportándose de un lado al otro sin razón aparente. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras se pasaba una mano por su largo cabello rubio. – Con tu experiencia como Guardián Pokémon, tengo el presentimiento de que serás capaz de traerla aquí a la Fundación Aether para que podamos ayudar a la pobre criatura sin asustarla mucho.

\- ¿Solo yo? – Zilant arqueó una ceja y volvió a encararla. – ¿No hay más ayuda de la fundación?

Lusamine asintió rápidamente, incluso aunque ese horrible y confuso gesto fruncido volvió a invadir el hermoso rostro de Zilant. Su mirada se volvió más fría, y alzó la voz ligeramente.

\- Es una criatura pequeña y tímida, asustada de que cualquiera pueda hacerle daño. Si ve un contingente de gente moviéndose a la vez, obviamente evitará el contacto y se teletransportará, posiblemente a algún lugar peligroso. Solo imagínate lo que podría sucederle: podría salir herida, ser devorada, asesinada, o capturada…

Lusamine tuvo que contenerse una carcajada al ver la expresión sombría de Zilant; los Guardianes habían tenido históricamente una opinión muy baja sobre los Entrenadores, y Zilant era un claro ejemplo. Así, se levantó desde su asiento, mirando directo a los ojos de Zilant.

\- No podemos permitir tal cosa, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Tenemos que asegurarnos que el Pokémon esté sano y salvo por encima de todo.

Zilant volvió a hacer su saludo de Guardián sin titubear, quitándose de encima esa horrible incertidumbre de la cara.

\- Considere a ese Pokémon ya rescatado.

\- Exactamente lo que quería escuchar. – La sonrisa de Lusamine se acrecentó y se volvió más genuina, mientras la mujer colocaba una mano bajo su escritorio y sacaba un dispositivo blanco, con el logo de la Fundación Aether emblasonado en él. – Este objeto te permitirá seguir los movimientos del Pokémon. Su nombre es "Cosmog", si te lo estás preguntando.

\- De acuerdo. – Zilant agarró el radar y lo sostuvo de cerca, todavía mirando con determinación a Lusamine. – Me aseguraré de que Cosmog permanezca a salvo a toda costa.

\- Buena suerte, Zilant. Sé que puedo confiar en ti.

\- Gracias, señora Presidenta. – asintió Zilant.

Y así, el diligente sobrino de Wicke se fue tan rápido como vino sin decir ni una palabra más, obediente como solo lo eran los mejores niños.

La puerta de la oficina se volvió a cerrar y Lusamine volvió a quedarse sola en la enorme oficina blanca, mirando hacia la entrada. Zilant era el hijo perfecto, siempre dispuesto a ayudar y a ser servicial, completamente diferente a su horrible hijo y a su inútil hija. Casi se sentía mal por no poder darle toda la información, el por qué Cosmog era tan importante, y cuál era la razón de que lo necesitaba.

Pero para Cosmog, estaba lista para hacer eso y mucho más. Pronto, el pequeño Ultra Ente estaría en sus manos, y una vez que así fuera, nada podría volver a separarlos a ella y a Nihilego nunca más. Nada en absoluto.

* * *

 ** _En otra parte..._**

Mientras la luna brillaba sobre su cabeza, Gladion continuó observando la Bola Premier en su mano con preocupación, con su Lycanroc Nocturno a su lado, y con solo el ruido de las olas pasando sobre la playa resonando en el aire.

El chico rubio de ropas negras suspiró, apretando con fuerza la recientemente reparada Pokébola. Le dio una última mirada a los alrededores de la playa, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más por allí, y luego le asintió a Lycanroc. Así, arrojó la bola hacia la arena.

\- Sal ahora.

La Bola Premier se abrió, justo enfrente de él podía ver la forma cuadrúpeda, mezclada y mayormente negra de su amigo más antiguo y preciado. La quimera se dio la vuelta, mirando a Gladion a través de su pesada máscara marrón, y sin perder tiempo aulló a través del casco y empezó a agitarse violentamente tratando de removerlo.

\- Hey, ya, cálmate, todo está bien. – intentó decir Gladion mientras se movía más cerca de su Pokémon para sujetarlo.

La quimera siguió agitándose y dándole cabezazos al aire, y el chico apenas pudo evitar que siguiera haciendo alboroto de dolor. Gladion adoptó una expresión sombría y enseñó los dientes, entendiendo lo que su amigo estaba pasando. Rápidamente se enfocó, sin embargo, e intercambió miradas con su Lycanroc.

\- Lycanroc, vamos a intentarlo. – El chico plantó los pies en la arena y sostuvo con fuerza a la quimera. – ¡Filo de Roca!

Lycanroc aulló de manera afirmativa, y le dio un puñetazo al suelo, disparando una línea de estalagmitas contra su entrenador y el Pokémon. La última de estas impactó contra el casco del Pokémon, Gladion continuó sujetándose fuertemente a su cuerpo, incluso mientras gritaba de dolor. Una nube de humo se levantó por el impacto, y al irse disipando lentamente, Gladion esperó lo mejor.

Y cuando lo hizo y vio que el casco seguía todavía intacto, frunció el cejo y negó con la cabeza, mientras Lycanroc se encogía de hombros.

\- Todavía nada. – Gladion suspiró y le acarició el pelaje a la quimera. – Lo siento, Null.

Null, un poco más calmado que antes, gimió detrás de su máscara. Gladion no dijo nada, pero pudo entender por qué. "Type: Null" era el nombre que le habían dado luego de que su supuesta ferocidad llevó a que lo descartaran, lo que una vez iba a ser el "Asesino de Bestias", ahora equipado con un casco para restringir su poder, que solo le causaba dolor continuamente a su amigo.

Gladion apretó sus puños. Todavía recordaba aquellos días en el Paraíso Aether, cuando todavía se llamaba "Type: Full" y era tratado como un gran y atronador éxito entre los empleados. Recordaba cómo solían jugar juntos cuando nadie estaba mirando, y cómo solía pensar que Type: Full era una grosería y empezó a llamarlo "Silvally", y cómo él y Lillie…

El chico sacudió la cabeza, quitándose de encima esos pensamientos. Era culpa suya que las cosas llegaran a ese punto, por no haber hecho lo suficiente para prevenirlo. Tenía que compensarlo de alguna manera u otra, y tenía que hacerse más fuerte de lo que era. No había otra forma.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, sin embargo, cuando notó que Null se erguía atento, con los ojos fijos en el mar a lo lejos. Gladion volteó a ver en la misma dirección, alcanzando a ver la Isla Akala Island en la distancia, volviendo a enfurruñarse

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sentiste algo? – le preguntó, encarando de nuevo a su fiel amigo.

Null no dijo nada, simplemente clavando las garras en la arena con intranquilidad. Gladion frunció el cejo; para haber reaccionado de ese modo, tenía que tratarse de algo peligroso, como un Pokémon hostil... o que el cielo no lo permitiera, uno de ELLOS.

Gladion desvió los ojos de vuelta hacia el mar, y luego a una de las islas más grandes de la región de Alola. Lo que fuera que estuviese pasando allá, necesitaba investigarlo en detalle ahora mismo.

* * *

 _ **Isla Melemele...**_

Fraxinus Lono, o solo Frax como prefería que lo llamaran, le echó una mirada rápido al cielo claro y sin nubes, viendo como el sol seguía saliendo. Sabiendo que se podía permitir unos cuantos minutos más, cogió cinco Pokébolas del cinturón en sus pantalones, sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta y las arrojaba todas a la vez.

Cinco luces brillantes brotaron de los dispositivos, y unos pocos segundos después Frax se vio rodeado de algunos de sus mejores amigos en todo el mundo: su recientemente evolucionado Dartrix, su Litten, su Rockruff, su Munchlax, y su captura más reciente, Hawlucha. Todos los Pokémon se mantuvieron de pie en espera mientras Pikachu saltaba entre ellos, aunque Hawlucha se veía curioso respecto a su entorno. Frax sonrió radiantemente y con calidez mientras se acercaba al pequeño grupo de Pokémon.

\- ¡Buenos días, equipo! – Frax apretó sus puños, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. – ¡Vamos a hacer algo de entrenamiento!

Eso bastó para que todos los Pokémon de Frax le devolvieran la sonrisa, algunos por diversión y otros por desafío, y se dividieron en grupos de dos: Pikachu contra Dartrix, Litten contra Rockruff, y Munchlax contra Hawlucha. Los seis evaluaron a su oponente, esperando el momento para atacar, pero menos de un minuto después, el equipo actual de Frax comenzó a atacar con todo, bajo la mirada vigilante de Frax.

Frax se rio de ver la energía de su equipo, y luego intentó estudiar todas las peleas individuales que ocurrían: Pikachu y Dartrix habían optado por un enfrentamiento a larga distancia mientras intercambiaban ataques de Rapidez y Hojas Navaja mientras se ponían a cubierto entre movimientos, mientras Litten y Rockruff favorecían una pelea directa, incluso aunque Rockruff continuaba disparando el Lanzarrocas que recientemente le había ayudado a perfeccionar. La batalla que más interesante le resultó, sin embargo, definitivamente era la de Munchlax y Hawlucha.

Hawlucha dejaba salir unos potentes gritos de guerra y preparaba sus puños, mientras Munchlax mantenía una expresión de preocupación a medias, buscando a su alrededor algo de comida. Eso no parecía amilanar a su nueva captura, especialmente al ver a sus garras brillando con la luz blanca de Golpe de Karate y salía corriendo. El pájaro luchador se lanzó al ataque con una sonrisa audaz.

Y entonces, justo cuando llegó hasta Munchlax, lo falló por completo y se tropezó con una roca, rodando sobre la arena, rebotando en la enorme panza de Munchlax, y luego cayendo de cabeza en la arena con un quejido de dolor. Hawlucha rápidamente volvió a levantarse, y volvió a insistir con otro Golpe de Karate, solo para que ocurriera el mismo resultado. Mientras Hawlucha continuaba haciendo intentos fallidos, Munchlax simplemente se quedaba allí con una expresión boba y confusa, como si fuese un saco de golpear invertía los papeles.

Frax suspiró mientras Munchlax continuaba ganando sin hacer absolutamente nada, y se acercó hasta su nuevo Pokémon, frustrado y cubierto de arena. Era un problema inusual que había notado cuando lo conoció: saltaba y señalaba hacia su recién obtenido Fightium-Z, como si quisiera probar su habilidad, solo para caer con un simple Ataque Rápido de Pikachu y quedarse llorando en el suelo. Frax trató de reconfortarlo, y esa amistad fue lo que llevó a su captura.

Desde entonces, él y sus Pokémon se habían esforzado por ayudar a Hawlucha a aprender a luchar apropiadamente ya que tenía la motivación para hacerlo, solo para que los resultados fuesen menos que estelares. El pájaro luchador tenía una mentalidad de "ataca primero, planea después" sin la fuerza necesaria para compensar por ello, lo cual solo llevaba a batallas embarazosas que no ayudaban a nadie a crecer.

Y aun así, Frax no estaba furioso con su nuevo Pokémon por eso. Se inclinó hacia su ahora enfurruñado y cubierto de arena Pokémon Luchador, y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con una sonrisa de comprensión.

\- Vamos, no hay necesidad de enfadarse aquí. – dijo mientras levantaba su puño al frente, y adoptando una sonrisa más pícara. – Aprender a pelear no es sencillo. Solo tómate el tiempo para aprender lo básico, ¿está bien?

Hawlucha contempló a su entrenador, parpadeando unas cuantas veces antes de asentir y volver a ponerse de pie, sacudiéndose la arena del cuerpo y tomando algo de distancia del resto del equipo. Ahora con su propio espacio, Hawlucha comenzó a dar golpes y patadas al aire, lenta y metódicamente, pero a la vez rápidamente asumiendo una especie de ritmo. Frax le dio un pulgar arriba y trató de acercársele, pero un aullido de victoria lo interrumpió y lo forzó a mirar hacia un lado. Desde ahí, vio a Litten golpeado y amoratado, con la cabeza forzada contra la arena por un triunfante y menos lastimado Rockruff. Litten parecía listo para quejarse, solo para que Rockruff voltease a verlo, ladrara y lo presionara con más fuerza. En ese momento, Rockruff se dio la vuelta y miró a Frax con una sonrisa orgullosa, a la cual su entrenador replicó acariciándolo en la cabeza.

\- Buen trabajo, Rockruff. – le dijo con una sonrisa antes de fruncir ligeramente el ceño. – Aunque no deberías ser tan duro con Litten: esto solo es entrenamiento, después de todo.

La sonrisa de Rockruff se desvaneció al oír eso, y el Pokémon Roca casi se enfurruñó al ver a Frax, pero dicha expresión se fue tan rápido como vino. Rockruff en vez de eso bajó el cuerpo y levantó el trasero, meneando su cola como si fuera un metrónomo improvisado. Frax no necesitó mucho para entender lo que quería decir.

\- Oh, ¿quieres mejorar tu Lanzarrocas? – sonrió Frax, ajustándose la gorra. – ¡Claro, puedo ayudarte!

Rockruff ladró felizmente, y Frax soltó una carcajada. Sabía lo que Rockruff quería que él hiciera: era una habilidad única que él y su hermana tenían, y la había utilizado para ayudar a Rockruff a aprender los movimientos para el Lanzarrocas.

Frax se puso a gatas, con la cabeza baja y la retaguardia levantada, y lentamente empezó a mover el trasero rítmicamente, mientras una tenue cola de energía aparecía de la nada. Era un pequeño secreto que su hermana gemela siempre había encontrado embarazoso, que les daba la habilidad de ejecutar Látigo de Cola como un Pokémon, el tipo de poderes especiales que la gente llamaba "Bloodline", y que supuestamente era muy peligroso. Pero a Frax no le importaba: podría parecer infantil usar ese poder de esa manera, pero al final seguía siendo un niño de corazón, y era la mejor manera de ayudar a Rockruff. Así, continuó moviendo su cola de energía de izquierda a derecha mirando fijamente a los ojos del cachorro.

\- Observa, trata de moverla de esta manera. Eso le dará un poco más de fuerza al ataque.

Rockruff asintió, estudiando los movimientos de Frax e imitándolos. Aunque no fuese un Lanzarrocas propiamente dicho, era lo bastante cerca y eso era lo que importaba. Frax se rio mientras un anillo de piedras se formaba alrededor de la cola de Rockruff.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Sigue así, inténtalo!

Y así entrenador y Pokémon Roca continuaron moviéndose al mismo tiempo, mientras Rockruff arrojaba Lanzarrocas a distancia segura, lentamente haciéndolo más rápido y más preciso. Mientras continuaban, Frax pudo ver que el resto de sus Pokémon habían terminado su entrenamiento y observaban sus rutinas, algunos de ellos impresionados, otros riéndose, y otros mirando con confusión. A Frax no le importaba, sin embargo: no le interesaba si los demás creían que estaba haciéndose el tonto, por sus Pokémon estaba dispuesto a hacer eso y más.

Una cosa de la que sí se dio cuenta, sin embargo, fue de la mirada de Hawlucha, mucho más intensa y enfocada que la del resto. Frax parpadeó, preguntándose por qué hacía eso: la última vez que vio, Hawlucha no tenía una cola ni nada parecido. ¿Por qué estaría interesado?

Y probablemente habría pensado más en ello, si una voz muy familiar no le hubiese interrumpido el pensamiento.

\- Fraxinus Lono, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

Frax y Rockruff interrumpieron sus movidas de trasero al mismo tiempo, y tanto ellos como el resto de los Pokémon se dieron la vuelta para ver a una chica joven, alta y bastante bien desarrollada que se parecía bastante a Frax, con un Raticate Alolano y un Persian a su lado, una mochila escolar en las manos y una mirada algo enojada dirigida hacia el chico. Frax sabía perfectamente quién era: su hermana gemela, Velvet Lono, y no se veía nada feliz por alguna razón. El chico alolano simplemente se puso de pie, se quitó la arena de la ropa y se encogió de hombros mientras sus Pokémon se le acercaban un poco.

\- Entrenando, ¿qué crees? – le dijo. Velvet pareció a punto de replicar, solo para suspirar y frotarse la frente mientras se le acercaba, con los ojos de Frax.

\- Ten más cuidado. Puede que solo sea Látigo de Cola, pero en el momento en que algún estúpido te vea, estarás en serios problemas. – le dijo ella, sonando menos dura que antes. Frax rodó los ojos.

\- Lo que pasa es que te da vergüenza.

\- Lo que digas. Coge la mochila y regrésalos a todos, vamos a llegar tarde a clase. – exhaló Velvet, arrojándole la mochila a Frax y dándose la vuelta sin decir ni una palabra.

Frax gruñó, pero hizo lo que le dijeron, asintiendo a modo de disculpa hacia Rockruff y los otros, y regresándolos a todos menos a Pikachu a sus Pokébolas y echándose su mochila a la espalda, y rápidamente echándose a correr para alcanzar a su hermana en el camino de regreso a la Ruta 1.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – preguntó Frax, ladeando la cabeza mientras sus zapatos pisaban el camino de tierra. Velvet sonrió de manera astuta.

\- Si no estás durmiendo a esta hora, estás entrenando. Eres muy predecible.

\- Hey, la Gran Prueba del Kahuna Hala le subió las ansias a Pikachu y a los demás por la siguiente. Si quieren entrenar, los voy a ayudar. – respondió. Velvet sacudió la cabeza.

\- Si tan solo pusieras el mismo esfuerzo en tus estudios…

\- Estudiar es aburrido, y dejará de ser útil eventualmente. – Frax volvió a apretar los puños, sonriendo con su Pikachu. – Pero pienso apoyar al cien por ciento a mis Pokémon. Mi equipo ya es bastante grande, pero me aseguraré de que cada uno se vuelva invencible. ¡Esa es nuestra meta!

Pikachu dejó salir un grito estando de acuerdo, y tanto entrenador como su Pokémon sonrieron de idéntica forma. Velvet solo se quedó mirándolos estupefacta, al parecer indecisa de si reírse de ellos, quejarse, ambas cosas, o ninguna. Y así, simplemente negó con la cabeza de nuevo, pasándole una mano en la cabeza a Raticate.

\- Eres optimista al punto de ingenuidad. – dijo mientras su Pokémon roedor chillaba de placer, mientras Persian se frotaba contra su pierna exigiendo atención, que le dio de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Mirar solo hacia el futuro y ver solo cosas malas no ayudará a nadie. – Frax se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando hacia el sol que se alzaba sobre ellos. – Hagamos que sea uno bueno.

\- Podemos pensar en el futuro después de las lecciones de hoy. – Velvet le dio una sonrisa más amigable a su hermano, volteando la cabeza hacia el camino enfrente. – Apura el paso, soñador.

Frax asintió mientras sonreía más ampliamente, y al mismo tiempo, los gemelos y sus Pokémon corrieron hacia el camino rumbo a su destino: la Escuela Pokémon de Ciudad Hau'oli.

…

A pesar de estar en los límites de la ciudad más grande de Alola, la Escuela Pokémon seguía siendo una de las más importantes y únicas marcas que esta última tenía: fundada hacía unos veinte años por el estimado experto en variantes regionales Samson Oak, la visión de la escuela era ofrecer a la gente una forma fácil de aprender sobre los Pokémon, ya fuese que planearan convertirse en entrenadores o elegir cualquier otro camino en la vida, de una manera más profunda y al mismo tiempo promoviendo la cooperatividad entre los estudiantes. A diferencia de equivalentes en otras regiones como el Pokémon Tech de Kanto, sin embargo, el Director Oak prefería promover una vibra más divertida en las enseñanzas de su escuela, por lo cual los salones no tenían muros y había cantidad de pequeñas atracciones en los terrenos de la escuela, como ese tobogán gigante que pasaba por el edificio principal de la escuela que sin duda era la más notoria.

Era un enfoque inusual, pero uno al cual sus estudiantes siempre respondían positivamente: muchos entrenadores fuertes y personas destacadas se habían graduado de la escuela, dándole un gran prestigio como curso adicional a cualquier entrenador que viajase por Alola.

Pero ni a Frax ni a Velvet les dio tiempo de pensar en ello una vez que llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, sudando y cansados pero felices al oír que el Komala de Oak sonaba la campana del edificio justo cuando pisaban los terrenos del colegio.

\- Fiu, llegamos justo a tiempo. – dijo Frax, sonriendo mientras se sacaba el sudor de la cara, y Pikachu lo imitó. Velvet permaneció estoica, mirando hacia el salón con Raticate y Persian.

\- Todavía no estamos en clase. Vamos, ya casi llegamos.

\- ¡Entendido!

Frax y Velvet se dirigieron hacia su clase, lentos pero seguros para recuperar el aliento, pensando solo en su destino…

\- ¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Alto ahí donde están!

Al menos, hasta que oyeron una voz ligeramente familiar, deteniendo a los gemelos Lono en sus pasos y haciendo que sus Pokémon se giraran para encarar a quienquiera que hubiese hablado.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Frax ladeando la cabeza, volteando junto con su hermana.

A varios metros de distancia había tres adolescentes con el familiar uniforme estilo punk del Equipo Skull, dos de ellos bastante delgados con pelo azul y rosa respectivamente, y otro mucho más rechoncho con pelo castaño, todos sujetando una Pokébola, mirándolos con interés y seguramente con sonrisas malignas debajo de sus bandanas. El peliazul avanzó hacia ellos con el porte de un líder nato, señalándolos mientras arrojaba la Pokébola de arriba abajo con su mano libre.

\- Me parece que ustedes tienen algo que nosotros queremos. ¿Qué tal si nos lo entregan?

Frax no dijo nada, pero Velvet puso los ojos en rendijas, y a su vez Persian y Raticate parecían listos para infligir algo de castigo. Frax entrecerró los ojos un poco más y luego los ensanchó cuando la memoria vino a su mente.

\- Oh, hey, son ustedes tres. – Frax se rascó la nuca, arqueando una ceja mientras observaba al trío. – ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres otra vez?

Todo el porte y amenaza desapareció del sujeto de pelo azul y sus secuaces palidecieron, para luego echarles una mirada furiosa a los gemelos, además de hervir de rabia.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a olvidarnos? ¡Yo soy Tupp! – dijo el peliazul poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

\- ¡Y yo soy Rapp! –agregó la pelirrosa, dando un paso al frente.

\- ¡Y Zipp! – concluyó el castaño, poniendo un puño hacia adelante.

El gesto enojado y enfurruñado de Tupp se volvió todavía más fiero, señalando directo hacia la Pikachu de Frax mientras apretaba su Pokébola.

\- ¡Somos los miembros más grandes y malos del Equipo Skull que hay! ¡Ahora, entréganos a tus Pokémon, o pagarás el precio!

No pasó mucho antes de que Frax le devolviera la mirada Tupp con la misma fiereza. Él y los otros estudiantes de la escuela ya habían tenido suficientes encuentros con esos tres miembros del Equipo Skull: eran del tipo de rufianes que se podría esperar, y no tenían miedo de usar tácticas sucias para conseguir lo que querían. Pero igual que con aquellos motociclistas con los que él y Velvet se toparon en su primer día, Frax no tenía intención de huir de una batalla.

\- Bueno, podemos pagar fácilmente, en ese caso. – dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba una postura de batalla, volteando la mirada hacia su confiable compañera. – Pikachu, ¿estás lista?

Su Pikachu apretó los puños y echó chispas estando de acuerdo, y así entrenador y Pokémon encararon a los rufianes de nuevo, justo cuando los tres rufianes estaban por enviar a sus propios Pokémon.

\- ¡Grandioso! ¡Vamos, usa…!

\- Nop. No vamos a hacer nada de eso.

Antes de poder dar ninguna orden, una mano agarró a Frax con fuerza por la camiseta y lo arrastró hacia la entrada de la escuela. Frax y Pikachu ensancharon los ojos, incluso todavía más cuando se dieron cuenta que era una muy nerviosa Velvet la que se los estaba llevando.

\- ¿Huh? ¡Pero Velvet, es el Equipo Skull! ¡No podemos dejarlos andar sueltos por ahí!

\- Tú lo dijiste, es el Equipo Skull. – exhaló Velvet. – ¿Cuándo han sido un problema para nosotros?

Frax no tuvo palabras que decirle, y en vez de eso encaró al trío de busca problemas que estaba a punto de poner en su lugar. Tupp, Rapp y Zipp se quedaron viendo incrédulos, hasta que Tupp dio un paso al frente y empezó a agitar su puño con rabia hacia los gemelos.

\- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡No pueden ignorarnos así! – les gritó.

\- Si tú lo dices. Siéntanse libres de pasar si quieren robarse nuestros Pokémon o lo que sea, yo tengo un récord de asistencia que mantener aquí.

Tupp se puso varios tonos más pálido, solo para sonrojarse de vergüenza y pisotear con furia en el suelo.

\- ¡V-van a pagar por esto! ¡Nadie ignora al Equipo Skull y vive para contarlo!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Haremos que se arrepientan por esto! – agregó Zipp, mientras él y Rapp se unían a su líder con las quejas.

Velvet no se dignó a responderles, mientras ella y su hermano finalmente ingresaban a la escuela, atravesando la exhibición de fósiles en el corredor principal antes de llegar a las escaleras hacia los pisos superiores. A medida que avanzaban, todavía podían oír los gritos y quejas de Tupp y su pandilla hacia ellos y a la escuela, que fueron bajando progresivamente de tono hasta que desaparecieron. Velvet suspiró de alivio y se frotó la frente.

\- Oh, por fin, creí que nunca iban a callarse.

\- Deberíamos haber lidiado con ellos de una vez. ¿Quién sabe lo que planean hacer después? – gruñó Frax entre dientes, ajustándose la mochila mientras Pikachu saltaba hacia el suelo. Su hermana simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Será igual que con esos pandilleros de nuestro primer día de escuela: los vencemos con un Movimiento-Z de aquí hasta el otro fin de semana, o tal vez una Jenny los arreste.

\- No lo sé, quizás le hagan algo malo a los Pokémon, y no quiero que eso pase. – dijo Frax apretando sus puños, con más solemnidad que de costumbre. Velvet simplemente parpadeó, y una sonrisa ligera se formó en su cara.

\- Nunca dejas de preocuparte por los Pokémon, ¿verdad?

Frax se rio, y su sonrisa natural regresó a él mientras se ponía los brazos detrás de la nuca.

\- Cualquiera de ellos puede hacerse nuestro amigo. ¿No es razón suficiente? – Su mirada vagó a su alrededor, volviendo a ver al cielo fuera de la escuela. – Claro, hay algunos como aquel Leavanny en Isla Poni que preferirían matarnos primero, pero también hay muchos Pokémon, buenos.

Pikachu chilló de manera afirmativa ante eso, saltando sobre la baranda y ofreciéndole su cola al entrenador. Frax la chocó inmediatamente con su mano y se rio, todo bajo la mirada pensativa de Velvet. Ella sacudió la cabeza, y suspiró mientras veía las baldosas de madera en el suelo.

\- No me extraña que los Pokémon vuelen hacia ti en vez de a mí.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Frax frunció el cejo, mirando a su hermana.

\- Nada, no te preocupes.

Frax no dijo nada, pero se quedó viendo fijamente a Velvet: no era el chico más listo de la escuela sin duda, pero hasta él podía ver que su hermana tenía algo en la cabeza. Continuó mirándola y tratando de pensar en qué decirle mientras atravesaban el corredor, solo para llegar hasta el salón de clases justo antes de que se le ocurriera decir algo.

\- ¡Frax, Velvet, Alola!

Los gemelos Lono miraron al frente, encontrándose con la cara siempre sonriente de su amiga peliverde Mallow saludándolos desde adentro con la mano. Todos se encontraban ocupados en sus asuntos, con sus Pokémon jugando usando como pelota a la Togedemaru de Sophocles por todo el salón. Mientras Pikachu, Raticate y Persian se unían a Turtonator, los dos Popplios y Steenee en el juego, Frax y Velvet sonrieron al mismo tiempo y saludaron al resto de la clase.

\- Alola, Mallow, chicos. – Frax y Velvet caminaron hacia sus asientos, antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el sospechosamente vacío escritorio enfrente. – ¿El Profesor Kukui todavía no llega?

\- No. – Kiawe negó con la cabeza, fijando los ojos en el corredor. – Aparentemente está arreglando algunas cosas con el Director Oak, pero no sabemos qué.

\- Probablemente algo sobre una clase extra o algo por el estilo. Ya ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que hicimos una excursión y el clima ha estado bueno por lo que puedo ver. – dijo Sophocles mientras presionaba varias teclas en su holo-laptop, pasando de un código sin compilar a las últimas noticias del clima sin siquiera voltear a ver a los demás.

\- ¡Genial! – Hau les dio una de sus sonrisas tontas, mientras masticaba una Malasada. – ¡Nada mejor que irnos de aventura!

\- Espero que sea en un lugar con muchos nadadores atractivos… – murmuró Lana para sí misma, perdida en su propio pequeño mundo.

Frax y Velvet se rieron ante eso: eran un grupo estudiantil bastante rarito y variopinto, a pesar de ser tan pocos, pero eso era en parte lo que hacía de la Escuela Pokémon un lugar tan divertido e interesante donde estar. En ese momento, sin embargo, Frax y Velvet se fijaron en su única compañera que todavía no les había dicho ni una palabra.

Al lado del asiento de Velvet, Lillie se encontraba ensimismada, abrazando fuertemente a Snowy mientras observaba distraídamente al pizarrón y los estantes enfrente de la clase, al parecer perdida en sus pensamientos. Velvet fue la primera en acercársele, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo, Lillie?

Lillie ensanchó los ojos y se quedó congelada. Se volvió hacia la chica Lono, abrazando a Snowy con solo un poco más de fuerza y causando que el Pokémon de Hielo ladrara de dolor. Lillie se sonrojó y dejó en el suelo a su Pokémon para que disfrutara del juego, y luego suspiró con pesadez negando con la cabeza.

\- No es nada. Solo que no dormí bien, es todo. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Frax pudo ver que Velvet fruncía el cejo, y levantaba una ceja antes de volverse junto con ella a ver a Mallow. La chica de pelo verde se encogió de hombros, pues sabía de lo que le pasaba a Lillie tanto como ellos dos. Así, Frax y Velvet volvieron a mirarse entre ellos y asintieron. No tenían idea de qué hacer, pero si Lillie necesitaba ayuda, estaban más que listos para dársela.

Pero antes de pensar en una forma de hacerlo, una serie de pasos muy familiares sonó desde el corredor, haciendo que todos los estudiantes se quedaran atentos mientras un hombre familiar sin camiseta hacía su entrada en el aula de clases.

\- ¡Alola, estudiantes! – dijo Kukui, ajustándose el visor y la gorra mientras saludaba a los chicos. Todos los estudiantes asintieron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Alola, Profesor!

\- Perdón por llegar tarde, tuve que hacer algunos arreglos de último minuto para el trabajo de hoy.

\- ¿Entonces es verdad? – Kiawe cruzó los brazos, frunciendo el cejo. – ¿Vamos a tener una lección a campo abierto?

\- Tengo algo mucho mejor que eso en mente. – sonrió Kukui, apoyándose sobre el escritorio mientras miraba a sus estudiantes. – En este punto de nuestro programa de estudios, creo que ya todos conocen bastante bien la Isla Melemele, especialmente luego de que nuestros queridos participantes completaron su Gran Prueba.

\- ¡Sí, y fue genial! – dijo Hau alzando su puño, con su propio Popplio acercándose para imitarlo. – ¡No puedo esperar a comenzar con las pruebas yo también!

\- Je, qué bien que estés motivado, Hau. – Kukui le dio un pulgar arriba, antes de acercarse más hacia los pupitres, observando las facciones de los ocho estudiantes. – Pero verán, nuestra querida región de Alola fue construida sobre la armonía de las cuatro islas mayores, desde una perspectiva política y natural. Es casi un deber de nosotros los alolanos aprender sobre esta armonía y mantenerla para el futuro, y crecer con el conocimiento adquirido.

Frax y los otros continuaron observando a su profesor mientras hablaba. Tras una breve pausa, Kukui sonrió ampliamente y cruzó los brazos, antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el mar en la distancia.

\- Siendo así, el director y yo hemos hablado, y llegamos a un acuerdo de que la mejor solución será un viaje escolar de una semana entera a la Isla Akala, para aprender todo sobre una de las mayores islas de Alola y todo lo que tiene para ofrecernos.

Todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron ante eso, la mayoría ensancharon los ojos con curiosidad, y otros se emocionaron y sonrieron.

\- ¡Woah! – gritó Frax, sintiendo la emoción corriéndole por las venas. Por su parte, Kiawe era el único que no parecía muy impresionado, fijando los ojos en la dirección de su próximo destino.

\- Conque Akala.

\- Sé que vives allá, Kiawe, pero me agrada pensar que esta será una importante experiencia de formación incluso para un nativo de Akala como tú. – Kukui levantó un dedo hacia el cielo. – Uno de los aspectos más importantes de crecer es experimentar el mundo, algo sobre lo que todo el sistema de las Pruebas fue construido. Fue por eso que viajé a Kanto hace años, desafiando su liga para descubrir más sobre mí mismo y los lazos con los Pokémon. – La mirada de Kukui volvió a fijarse en sus estudiantes. – Quizás no sea exactamente lo mismo, pero creo que una prueba del camino les hará bien a todos.

\- Suena realmente prometedor. – dijo Velvet. Luego Lillie levantó una mano para pedir la palabra, y cuando Kukui asintió comenzó a hablar:

\- ¿Será esta una excursión libre? ¿Iremos a explorar Akala libremente?

\- No exactamente, tenemos un programa que seguir después de todo. – Kukui apenas pudo contener otra sonrisa mientras observaba la puerta. – Pero no se preocupen, porque he traído a la mejor guía que alguien pudiera pedir. Por favor pasa.

Y así, sin más preámbulo, la futura guía de Akala ingresó al aula. Y prácticamente todos se quedaron sin palabras al momento de reconocer de quién se trataba.

Era una mujer muy atractiva de piel oscura, con cabello negro y ropas brillantes aunque reveladoras que resaltaban su figura. Fue caminando con estilo por el pasillo y entró al aula casi como si fuese una modelo, pero con una calma y porte dignas de una líder. Sonreía de manera radiante, pero a la vez mantenía un semblante dignificado mientras miraba el lugar, muy apropiado para su persona.

Muchos de los estudiantes se quedaron tiesos y en silencio, reconociendo a la mujer al verla. Sophocles continuó manteniendo los ojos en su holo-laptop y trató de ocultar su sonrojo, mientras Kiawe se quedaba totalmente congelado y con la mirada perdida en la mujer. Y luego, la mujer saludó despreocupadamente con la mano mientras se detenía junto a Kukui, sonriéndoles a los jóvenes.

\- Alola. Es un placer conocerlos a todos.

\- ¿K-Kahuna Olivia? – preguntó Kiawe, con los ojos salidos y la mandíbula abierta, chorreando sudor por toda la cara. Lana a su vez se inclinó hacia adelante un poco, intrigada.

\- ¿La Kahuna de Isla Akala?

\- Bingo. – asintió Kukui, intercambiando una breve mirada con Olivia. – Teníamos algunos asuntos importantes que discutir, y decidimos ver si tenía tiempo de ayudarnos con nuestro viaje. Como pueden ver, sí podrá hacerlo y aceptó.

\- Ver a los niños crecer siempre es un gran placer para mí, en serio. – La mirada de Olivia se movió por toda la clase, hasta que se detuvo en Kiawe, haciendo que el pobre muchacho se quedara más rígido de lo que ya estaba. La mujer le guiñó entonces el ojo. – Gusto de volver a verte, Kiawe. Espero cosas muy buenas de ti en el futuro.

Kiawe parecía a punto de responder, pero al final se quedó sin decir nada, como un Deerling a punto de ser arrollado. Junto a él, Lana estaba soltando algunas risitas por lo bajo.

\- Oh, claro, vas a empezar tus deberes como Capitán de Pruebas el próximo año, ¿verdad? – preguntó Mallow, dándose la vuelta para mirar hacia el asiento de Kiawe. Este estaba demasiado avergonzado para responder, así que Olivia se aproximó al pequeño grupo asintiendo.

\- Sí, Akala ha estado un poco corta de Capitanes de Prueba estos días. – La Kahuna colocó una mano sobre el hombro descubierto de Kiawe, dándole unas palmaditas. – Este muchacho me recuerda a su abuelo Koa de muchas formas, así que era el candidato perfecto para ayudar a Iolani con sus deberes.

El pelirrojo de piel morena tragó en seco, e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza firmemente.

\- Eso no es verdad, no puedo compararme con el antiguo Kahuna de Akala todavía.

\- No te infravalores. Tienes el potencial para dejar tu marca en las islas de Alola, y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

Y así, Kiawe de nuevo se quedó sin habla cuando Olivia le guiñó el ojo por segunda vez y le sonrió de manera pícara. Todo el rato, Lana y Mallow se quedaron pensativas.

\- ¿Así que Akala está en busca de Capitanes de Pruebas? Eso es interesante. – Mallow volvió a recostarse en su asiento, fijando su mirada en su Steenee.

\- Capitán de Pruebas Lana, ¿eh. – La peliazul le sonrió a su Popplio. – Me gusta cómo suena eso, ¿a ti no?

Mientras Popplio chillaba y aplaudía con sus aletas, Sophocles simplemente suspiró y se volvió hacia su holo-laptop, aparentemente tratando de ignorar la discusión y frunciendo el cejo más de lo usual. Olivia parecía casi divertida por las diferentes reacciones de todos, y finalmente sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso al frente antes de aclararse la garganta.

\- Pero como sea, asumo que probablemente tendrán preguntas que hacerle a la Kahuna de otra Isla, ¿verdad? Échenmelas aquí mismo, me aseguraré de responderlas lo mejor que…

\- ¡Tengamos una batalla, aquí y ahora!

Olivia parpadeó un par de veces cuando vio que Hau y Frax golpeaban con las manos sobre sus pupitres, ambos sonriéndole de manera idéntica y mirando fijamente a la Kahuna. Todos los demás se veían similarmente confusos, y solo pudieron quedarse viendo a los dos muchachos. Velvet frunció el cejo.

\- ¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo ustedes dos?

\- ¡Hey! – Frax le echó una mirada fulminante de lado. – ¡Es una oportunidad única! ¡Si tenemos a la Kahuna para todos nosotros, podríamos hasta saltar directo a la Gran Prueba!

\- ¡Estoy seguro que será una gran batalla! ¡Mi Popplio y yo necesitamos probarnos a nosotros mismos! – asintió Hau, levantando el puño hacia el cielo. Velvet se quedó mirándolo tanto a él como a su hermano, y se dio una palmada en la frente.

\- Oh, por el amor de…

Al mismo tiempo, Olivia se acercó a los chicos, examinándolos cuidadosamente y a sus compañeros Pokémon a su lado. Tanto Hau como Frax permanecieron a la expectativa, con tensión flotando en el aire. Y entonces, la Kahuna levantó el dedo y negó con él, sonriendo de manera juguetona.

\- Es bueno ver que estén tan motivados, pero desafortunadamente, me gusta hacer las cosas según las reglas. Tendrán que cumplir las Pruebas de Akala para ser elegibles de enfrentarme, y no se aceptan atajos.

\- Oh bueno. – Hau se encogió de hombros. – Esperaré entonces.

\- Vamos, ¿ni siquiera una batalla de práctica? – preguntó Frax, juntando las manos y dándole a Olivia una mirada suplicante. Tras una negativa con la cabeza de parte de Olivia, pareció desinflarse considerablemente. Velvet lo arrastró de vuelta hacia su asiento, mirándolo con molestia.

\- Ella tiene razón, ya lo sabes. Si no demostramos ser capaces de manejar una prueba normal, no seremos dignos de hacerlo con una Gran Prueba. Esas son las reglas.

\- Aun así, no es justo… – Frax hinchó las mejillas y cruzó los brazos. Olivia soltó otra risita, antes de dirigir su atención hacia todos los Pokémon que corrían por el salón. Su sonrisa se hizo mayor.

\- Definitivamente son una clase muy avivada. ¡Y qué lindos Pokémon han criado todos! – Rápidamente le echó una buena mirada a la Pikachu de Frax antes de darle un pequeño besito en la mejilla y atraparla en un abrazo, antes de proceder a hacer lo mismo con todos los Pokémon a su alcance. – ¡Definitivamente espero verlos a todos convertirse en excelentes adultos!

Nadie supo cómo replicar a ese desproporcionado despliegue de afecto en el que estalló Olivia, aparte de un gesto juguetón de parte de Kukui y una cabezada de resignación de parte de Kiawe, por lo cual ambos dejaban claro que esta no era una experiencia nueva para ellos.

Justo entonces, sin embargo, sonó un fuerte estallido desde afuera, y varios gritos de Pokémon llenaron todo el aire. Todos los estudiantes y su profesor se pusieron en alerta, mirando de izquierda a derecha intentando ver qué causó el ruido.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Frax, con los ojos lívidos. Lillie se frotó el mentón pensativa.

\- Sonó a que venía del establo de Monturas Pokémon, pero…

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Olivia se detuvo antes de tocar al Turtonator de Kiawe, y miró hacia afuera. Y luego, abandonó el aula sin decir ni una sola palabra, con dos Pokébolas en mano. Viendo que todos seguían confusos, Kukui hizo un gesto a toda la clase y les indicó que lo siguieran, y así, Profesor y sus estudiantes salieron corriendo tras la Kahuna para ver qué estaba sucediendo.

…

Mientras el grupo viajaba hacia los establos tras la Kahuna akalana, se vieron recibidos por una visión bastante desastrosa: varias partes del área de recreación habían sido volcados y arrojados de su lugar, y varios de los estudiantes de otras clases salían huyendo del lugar. Todo era un caos, y al pasar a través del escenario en ruinas, había marcas de estampidas por todo el familiar paisaje.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Lillie, dándose la vuelta con los demás. Olivia estaba a pocos metros de ellos, estudiando los alrededores con una mirada estoica. Y entonces, una voz muy familiar resonó desde el patio de juegos.

\- ¡Yiii-haaa! ¡Aléjense, ahora esto es territorio Skull!

La atención de la clase rápidamente se desvió hacia el frente, donde los mismos pandilleros del Equipo Skull que Frax y Velvet se habían encontrado ahora estaban montados en los Tauros de la escuela, corriendo por todo el lugar y sin molestarse en controlarlos mientras destrozaban todo a su paso y aplanaban el camino.

Kukui y la mayoría de la clase se tensaron al ver eso, mientras Frax le echaba una mirada a su hermana. Velvet solo rodó los ojos en respuesta, y los dos gemelos volvieron a ver a los Skulls divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Todo el rato, Olivia se quedó de pie calmada frente a ellos, observando al alborotador trío mientras se ponía en su camino. Todos a excepción de Kiawe se quedaron pálidos, y Frax dio un paso al frente.

\- ¡Kahuna Olivia! ¡Cuidado!

El chico trató de correr hacia ella, pero su amigo akalano lo agarró y lo detuvo. Frax se quedó observando confuso a Kiawe, solo para que el chico sin camiseta negara con la cabeza. Los dos volvieron a mirar a Olivia mientras seguía caminando hacia los Tauros en estampida, con la cabeza en alto y sin preocupación en el rostro, incluso mientras los Tauros se acercaban más y más, a toda prisa sin intención de parar y con los Skulls todavía riéndose a carcajadas.

Y entonces Olivia levantó una mano, y los Tauros frenaron de golpe a centímetros de ella, y lanzando a sus jinetes fuera de sus espaldas y directo hacia el duro suelo.

\- ¡Au! – gritaron los tres a la vez, de espaldas contra la tierra. Olivia ni les prestó atención; toda su atención estaba enfocada en los todavía intranquilos Tauros. La Kahuna les dio una cálida sonrisa y lentamente les pasó la mano por su pelaje.

\- Ya, ya, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Lamento que te hayan asustado. – dijo Olivia con suavidad.

Los tres Tauros mugieron felizmente mientras Olivia continuaba acariciándolos, en tanto que Frax y el resto observaban asombrados. Los Pokémon que parecían asustados y salvajes apenas un segundo antes ahora se dejaban acariciar y besar como si nada les hubiera pasado, y la Kahuna continuaba colmándolos de cariño silencioso mientras los Skulls comenzaban a volver a levantarse para mirarlos con rabia, con Tupp en particular mucho menos entusiasmado.

\- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? ¡No tienes derecho a pararte en el camino y arruinarle la diversión a…! – El Skull de pelo azul palideció, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la mujer de piel morena. – E-espera, tú eres…

\- ¿La K-Kahuna Olivia? – preguntó Zipp, retrocediendo con los brazos levantados.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? – dijo Rapp ladeando la cabeza.

Olivia les hizo un gesto a los Tauros Monturas para que volvieran a los establos, lo cual hicieron rápidamente mientras la Kahuna akalana se volvía hacia el trío de miembros del Equipo Skull, sonriéndoles al instante.

\- ¡Hey, miren quiénes están aquí! Tupp, Rapp y Zipp, ¿correcto? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Cómo han estado? – les preguntó con un amigable saludo de mano.

\- ¡Tú eres la última persona que debería preguntar eso! – dijo Tupp furioso. – ¡Rapp, Zipp, vamos a enseñarle!

\- ¡Claro!

Y así, los tres pandilleros arrojaron sus Pokébolas al aire, sacando a un Salandit, dos Zubats y un Garbodor que rápidamente se colocaron frente a sus amos. Olivia no se veía preocupada en lo más mínimo, en vez de eso optando por sonreír todavía más mientras veía a los tres Pokémon de tipo Veneno.

\- ¡Oh, veo que sus Pokémon se encuentran muy bien! ¡Tu Salandit s ve muy fuerte, Tupp, mucho más de lo que debería estar!

\- Sí, sé que es grandioso. – Tupp se permitió sonreír detrás de su bandana. – ¡Seguro que pronto va a evolucionar!

Frax parpadeó al oír eso, y rápidamente miró a Lillie y Velvet en busca de confirmación. Las dos chicas más inteligentes de la clase adoptaron una expresión sombría y se dispusieron a levantar las manos, solo para que Lana alzara el dedo para callarlas. Nadie se atrevió a intervenir en la discusión, mientras que Olivia dejaba salir una risa de deleite dirigiendo la mirada hacia el Garbodor.

\- ¡Y tú también estás haciendo un excelente trabajo, Zipp! ¡Tu Trubbish ha evolucionado en un magnífico Garbodor!

\- ¿T-tú crees? – preguntó Zipp, devolviéndole la mirada a la Kahuna.

\- ¡Absolutamente! ¡Puedo ver que todo el amor y cariño que le has dado dio sus frutos!

El pandillero gordo no supo ni qué decir, simplemente se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca tímidamente. La atención de Olivia se desvió entonces hacia Rapp y sus Zubats, lo que llevó a una cabezada de aprobación de parte de la mujer.

\- Y tú todavía te especializas en usar a Zubat, Rapp. ¿No encontraste ningún otro Pokémon que fuese de tu agrado? – le preguntó. Rapp se rascó el cuello, sonriendo.

\- Bueno, había un Meowth local Meowth que se me hizo lindo una vez, y…

\- ¡Esperen un segundo! ¡No vinimos aquí a charlar! – gritó Tupp, levantando el puño y mirando con rabia a la Kahuna.

\- ¡Oh, es verdad!

Zipp y Rapp rápidamente pusieron las caras enojadas menos convincentes que pudieron para apoyar a Tupp, y sus Pokémon los imitaron de igual forma. Olivia simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Una pena, me habría gustado hablar más con ustedes, especialmente desde que decidieron abandonar las pruebas y unirse al Equipo Skull.

\- ¡Solo decidimos unirnos al equipo de los más fuertes y los más malos! ¡Una Kahuna estúpida como tú jamás podría entenderlo! – Tupp señaló a la Kahuna, y su mirada se intensificó. – ¡Ahora, entréguennos sus Pokémon, o destrozaremos este lugar!

Los estudiantes se tensaron ante dicha declaración, y todos los Pokémon tomaron posturas de batalla y se prepararon para medirse con los miembros del Equipo Skull. Sin embargo, de nuevo fue Kiawe el que los detuvo, colocándose enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

\- No se preocupen, la Kahuna Olivia tiene esto en la bolsa. – dijo el chico akalano, y Kukui asintió también.

Eso bastó para que Frax y los otros bajaran la guardia y voltearan a ver a la Kahuna, que se veía más aburrida que preocupada por lo que pasaba. Sin perder su aplomo, Olivia miró fijamente a Tupp.

\- Así que van a destrozar este lugar. ¿Puedo preguntarles cómo harán eso?

Tupp dio un paso al frente levantando un puño, listo para replicar. O al menos eso intentó, para darse cuenta que no le salían las palabras y quedarse viendo en blanco a la mujer.

\- ¡C-como si fuera a decírtelo! Una Kahuna no se arriesgaría, ¿verdad? – le preguntó, apretando los puños y rechinando los dientes detrás de su bandana.

\- No lo sé, yo los veo bastante inofensivos. – Olivia se puso las manos en las caderas, sonriendo. – ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? Ustedes se marchan y nosotros nos olvidamos de lo que pasó, ustedes dejan de interrumpir las actividades escolares y se van sin sufrir ningún daño. Tentador, ¿no creen?

Al oír la propuesta, Rapp y Zipp hicieron una pausa. Rápidamente se volvieron hacia Tupp, que solo parecía listo para echar vapor de la rabia.

\- Quizás deberíamos escuchar lo que dice la Kahuna Olivia…

\- ¡Puaj! ¡Como si fuéramos a hacer eso! ¡Somos miembros del Equipo Skull, y nunca nos plegamos ante nadie! ¡Si quieren que dejemos de causar problemas, tendrán que obligarnos!

Zipp y Rapp ensancharon los ojos, mientras Tupp sacudía su puño con furia, y sus Pokémon se veían mucho menos dispuestos a seguir adelante con la batalla que antes. Por su parte, Olivia simplemente suspiró y cogió dos Pokébolas de su cintura.

\- No digan que no se los advertí. – dijo arrojando ambas Pokébolas con una sonrisa de determinación. – ¡Lychee, Rocky, salgan ahora!

Al abrirse las esferas, dos Pokémon muy distintos aparecieron a los lados de Olivia: a su izquierda estaba un Pokémon lobo cuadrúpedo esbelto con melena pálida que analizaba el campo de batalla con la mirada, mientras que a la derecha había un lobo bípedo, de ojos y pelaje rojos, de aspecto más fiero y listo para la batalla. Ambos eran Pokémon que Frax ya había podido ver antes: las dos formas de Lycanroc, el primero Diurno y el segundo Nocturno, y ambos parecían listos para medirse con los Skulls. La Kahuna se permitió acariciar a sus Pokémon elegidos, y ambos ladraron de placer. Mientras, del otro lado del campo de batalla, los miembros del Equipo Skull parecían igual de listos para darse por vencidos, pero Tupp aun así se las arregló para hacer acopio de fuerzas, tragar en seco y señalar al frente, con un cejo tan fruncido que más bien era cómico ahora.

\- ¡Vamos, chicos, ataquemos! ¡La superamos en número!

\- ¡Cierto!

Y así Salandit, los Zubats y Garbodor se lanzaron contra Lychee y Rocky, mientras Olivia y sus Pokémon permanecían calmados y analizaban a sus atacantes. La mujer se dirigió a sus lobos con una sonrisa.

\- Chicos, ¿quieren ser amables y encargarse de ellos? Confío en que sabrán qué hacer.

Ambos Lycanrocs asintieron. Lychee y Rocky rápidamente se dieron la vuelta y se lanzaron de cabeza contra los Pokémon del Equipo Skull. El primero en atacar fue Lychee, materializando varias rocas alrededor de su cuerpo para hacer una Avalancha de Rocas y dispararlas contra sus oponentes como una ametralladora. Salandit y los Zubats se las arreglaron para agacharse y volar fuera de rango, pero el Garbodor de Zipp no tuvo tanta suerte, y las rocas le llovieron encima una y otra vez hasta que colapsó en la tierra, bajo la mirada de shock de su entrenador.

La ráfaga continuó sin detenerse, y Lychee seguía esforzándose para derribar a los Pokémon de Tupp y Rapp. El Zubat y Salandit, sin embargo, lograron maniobrar entre las rocas a cada giro, y Lychee no se esforzó por ajustar su puntería, mientras Zubat y Salandit se venían acercando y preparaban una doble dosis de Chupavidas y Tóxico para echarles a los Lycanrocs.

\- Wow, ¿una Kahuna que no puede ni apuntar bien? ¡Eso es patético! ¡No puedo creer que se suponía que tenía que derrotarte! – se rio Tupp, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo con arrogancia.

\- No me extraña que hayas tenido que abandonar las pruebas. – suspiró Olivia negando con la cabeza. – Si no eres capaz de mantenerte al pendiente de todo el campo de batalla.

Tupp y Rapp ensancharon los ojos, rápidamente echando miradas a todo el campo de batalla hasta que se percataron que los proyectiles de la Avalancha de Rocas que fallaron a los Zubats y Salandit habían impactado a Rocky mientras echaba atrás sus patas delanteras, sonriendo y brillando con un aura azul. Fue entonces que Tupp se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y perdió todo el color de la cara.

\- ¡Vamos, chicos, muévanse…!

El pandillero peliazul no tuvo tiempo de hablar, ya que Rocky saltó directo hacia los Zubats y los estampó de un manotón en el suelo, haciendo una grieta con forma de telaraña, haciendo que ambos Pokémon gritaran de dolor cuando el Contraataque hizo su efecto. La sonrisa del Lycanroc Nocturno se hizo todavía más grande mientras él y Lychee observaban a los Pokémon malheridos en el suelo. Tupp retrocedió, sudando.

\- Qué demo…

\- Discúlpenme si no les estoy dando una batalla apropiada, pero creo que ya han causado suficientes problemas aquí. – Olivia miró a su Lycanroc Nocturno. – ¿Rocky, estás listo?

Rocky asintió, y el Cristal-Z marrón comenzó a brillar en su Anillo-Z. Mientras cruzaba y descruzaba sus brazos frente a su cuerpo, el trío del Equipo Skull entendió lo que se les venía. Rapp y Zipp temblaban como hojas, así que le tocó a Tupp levantar los brazos mientras sudaba a chorros.

\- ¡E-espera! ¡No hay necesidad de llegar a esos extremos! ¡Lo sentimos!

Ni Olivia ni su Lycanroc Nocturno se detuvieron, mientras movían las caderas y flexionaban los músculos al mismo tiempo, transfiriendo su energía de entrenadora a Pokémon hasta que una gran y poderosa aura envolvió a Rocky completamente.

\- ¡Es hora, Rocky! ¡Muéstrales nuestro Choque Continental! – gritó Olivia, justo cuando su Lycanroc nocturno saltaba hacia el aire, con la pata levantada hacia los cielos.

Las rocas comenzaron a gravitar hacia él, colocándose encima de la mano de Rocky y convergiendo todas juntas para hacerse más y más grandes, hasta que una roca gigantesca mil veces del tamaño del Lycanroc empezó a flotar encima de él. Y con mucho gusto Rocky la lanzó hacia el Equipo Skull y sus Pokémon con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

Ni los entrenadores ni sus Pokémon pudieron escapar a tiempo del Choque Continental que se les vino encima, y la explosión y onda de choque resultantes bastó para hacer volar a los humanos y a los Pokémon a buena distancia y levantar una gigantesca nube de humo y polvo. Frax y los otros se quedaron sin habla ante el despliegue de poder, y apenas pudieron ver lo que había pasado cuando el humo empezó a aclararse, mostrando a los Pokémon del Equipo Skull derrotados y a sus entrenadores muertos de miedo y cubiertos de hollín. Tupp en particular se veía más que conmocionado por el movimiento. Y en cuanto vio que Lychee y Rocky daban un paso al frente y volvían a mirarlos desafiantes, el pandillero peliazul se volvió a poner pálido.

\- ¡Huyamos, muchachos! – gritó Tupp volviendo a levantarse de nuevo. Rapp lo vio frunciendo el cejo.

\- ¿No que eras tú el que decía "el Equipo Skull nunca se rinde"?

\- ¡Bueno, pues me equivoqué! ¡Ahora vámonos!

Rapp y Zipp se pusieron de pie de un salto, recuperando a sus Pokémon junto a Tupp antes de salir corriendo a través de la nube de humo disipándose, tan lejos de la escuela, de la Kahuna Olivia, y de cualquier clase de problemas que se hubieran provocado ellos mismos como fuera posible. Ya con los alborotadores fuera, Olivia se permitió sonreír, acariciando a sus dos Lycanrocs una vez más mientras se le acercaban.

\- Excelente trabajo, queridos, como siempre.

Ahora que los pandilleros se habían ido, la clase continuó mirando con confusión, incluso a pesar de que Kiawe sonreía levemente y Kukui se reía.

\- Bueno, eso fue rápido… – murmuró Frax, rascándose el cuello y parpadeando. Olivia se dio la vuelta y se encogió de hombros, con Lychee y Rocky a su lado mientras la Kahuna caminaba con estilo hacia los alumnos.

\- Solo son secuaces menores del Equipo Skull. Usualmente, basta una muestra rápida de poder para disciplinar a niños desordenados.

\- ¡Estuviste asombrosa, Kahuna! – dijo Hau, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras apretaba los puños y saltaba sobre sus pies. – ¡Ese movimiento fue algo increíble, en serio!

\- Gracias. – respondió Olivia riéndose, fijando la mirada en su propio Anillo-Z. – El Rockium-Z es el mismo Cristal-Z que le otorgo a quienes me vencen en mi Gran Prueba, así que utilizar bien el movimiento es parte de la descripción de mi trabajo.

La mirada de Olivia volvió a pasar entre los estudiantes, uno por uno hasta detenerse de nuevo en Frax. El chico podía sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba y se congelaba, y una sola mirada de la Kahuna bastó para que pudiese sentir toda su fuerza y seriedad. Ya antes la había sentido ligeramente, pero en ese momento, el joven Lono podía sentir que estaba al lado de una Kahuna, a pesar de su anterior impresión tonta.

\- Este es el poder que poseo. – dijo la mujer levantando el brazo hacia el cielo, con un gesto fruncido en el rostro. – Y ya pudieron comprobar lo que mis dos Lycanrocs pueden hacer. ¿Todavía quieres pelear contra mí?

Frax se tragó sus preocupaciones, sintiendo que los pies le pesaban. Desvió la mirada de Olivia, y se fijó en el Profesor Kukui, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles, Hau, y finalmente en los ojos de Velvet. La mirada de su gemela era muy similar a la suya propia: preocupada, algo tensa, pero por encima de todo, emocionada.

Así, los labios del muchacho se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa mientras encaraba a Olivia una vez más, sintiendo que la confianza volvía a retornarle mientras levantaba su propio Anillo-Z en desafío.

\- ¡Absolutamente! ¡Mi hermana y yo te venceremos! – declaró Frax, dando un puñetazo hacia el cielo. En el suelo, su Pikachu hizo lo mismo, y Velvet se rio. Olivia sonrió con aprobación, y cruzó los brazos.

\- Eso es lo que quería oír. Con tantos niños que han perdido interés en las pruebas y se han unido al Equipo Skull, es grandioso ver que siga habiendo algunos que están entusiasmados por enfrentarse a un Kahuna.

Su mirada rápidamente se volvió seria, y sacudió la cabeza mientras acariciaba a sus dos Lycanrocs al mismo tiempo.

\- Pero todavía hay tiempo para pensar en tu batalla conmigo. Primero tendrás que pasar la prueba de Iolani, y tienes toda la isla de Akala por explorar. – Sus ojos se fueron hacia la distancia, hacia el horizonte donde se encontraban la Isla Ula'ula y el Monte Lanakila. – El ímpetu motivacional del Desafío de las Islas es un llamado para crecer y mejorarse uno mismo a través de las pruebas, para que estas se vuelvan tuyas como individuos. Nadie que logre convertirse en Campeón de las Islas sale de él sin convertirse en alguien diferente.

La mirada de Olivia volvió fijarse en Frax y Velvet, y les guiñó el ojo a los gemelos.

\- Espero poder ver la clase de personas que serán cuando nos enfrentemos.

Frax y Velvet no supieron qué responder, así que simplemente miraron fijamente a la Kahuna. La mujer se rio, casi divertida por sus reacciones antes de sacudir la cabeza.

\- Pero por ahora, volvamos a sus clases. Hay mucho que tenemos que discutir respecto a su viaje, después de todo.

Y así, sin más que decir, Olivia y sus dos Lycanrocs se alejaron del patio destrozado y se dirigieron de vuelta hacia el edificio principal. El resto de la clase y el Profesor Kukui no tardaron mucho en seguirlos, dejando a Frax y Velvet atrás en el patio. Ambos gemelos Lono se miraron uno a la otra y sonrieron con confianza antes de ver a la espalda de la Kahuna akalana: no sabían a qué los llevaría su aventura en Akala, pero al menos, sin duda se estaba por tornar en una experiencia realmente interesante.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, aquí les llega otro spin-off multicapítulos. No tengo mucho qué decir al respecto, ya que esta es básicamente la forma de **Viroro-kun** de lidiar con cómo ha ido el desarrollo reciente del anime de Pokémon Sol y Luna. ¿Mi opinión al respecto? PRÁCTICAMENTE NULO. En serio, si pudieron hacer episodios tan buenos como el de Stoutland y Litten, ¿por qué no poner el mismo empeño para el resto de la serie? La serie iba algo floja antes del arco del Ultra Espacio, pero tenía esperanzas. Ahora… se tiraron todo por la borda y ya solo hacen lo que les da la gana.

Disculpen, necesitaba desahogarme un poco. Como sea, este spin-off estará basado mayormente en el arco de Isla Akala, así que será básicamente el equivalente en el Resetverso con Frax y Velvet como los protagonistas en lugar de Ash. A mi parecer, tuvo un buen inicio, y vino bien para introducir a Nebby, que ya Lusamine se puso en marcha para ir a atraparlo. Espero que le dé un mejor desarrollo a Lillie que en el anime. Y también, le dieron una mejor mejor a la Kahuna Olivia, mejor equilibrada en personalidad, conservando lo de andarse de cariñosa con los Pokémon, pero sin lo de andar tropezándose (que al cabo de un buen rato termina por aburrir). Por último, el trío de Skulls, también es una lástima lo poco que los han usado. Podrían tener mucho potencial.

Bien, ya con esto me despido, no sin antes anunciar que pronto tendré mi siguiente oneshot. Intentaré terminarlo entre hoy y mañana o a más tardar en el transcurso de la semana. Aquí un pequeño omake mientras tanto. Nos veremos.

* * *

 **OMAKE: (ambiguamente canon) por Crossoverpairinglover.**

\- Así que, ¿quieres saber el secreto de cómo logré conocer a alguien con quién casarme, y ser una Kahuna?

Cuando la joven Kahuna de Akala asintió en su dirección, Hala hizo lo propio.

\- Ya veo por qué acudiste a mí. Nanu no tiene vida social, y probablemente tendría que clonarse a sí mismo si quiere tener un heredero o compañero además de Acerola. Alguien que le haga compañía y que no tenga pelaje sería más complicado que llamar a sus viejos colegas de la policía científica para que le hagan un favor, pero eso no tiene importancia. Muy bien, no puedo hablar por experiencia de si esto atraerá hombres como lo hace con las mujeres, pero esta es mi técnica especial.

Su Anillo-Z comenzó a resplandecer mientras empezaba a hacer la pose.

\- ¡Contempla la secuencia de poses legendarias que sin duda te traerá amor y felicidad!

…

Hau no podía hablar. La visión de lo que su abuelo estaba haciendo lo congeló donde estaba, una visión terrorífica y que se quedaría grabada en su mente, atormentándolo por el resto de sus días. Apenas pudo sentir que su madre le daba palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de asegurarle que no acababa de entrar en una especie de castigo en el otro mundo.

\- Ese baile de hecho era muy popular en su juventud. Se conoce como Charleston. No habrías nacido de no ser por él.

Mientras su abuelo y la Kahuna de Akala que estaba de visita continuaban bailando, Hau de pronto sintió el deseo de no haber nacido. Y este se incrementó cuando su madre también se sumó al baile, seguida rápidamente por el mismo Tapu Koko para formar un mortificante cuarteto.


End file.
